


Media Frenzy

by theanonauthorfanfic



Category: CEvans - Fandom, Chris Evans - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanonauthorfanfic/pseuds/theanonauthorfanfic
Summary: Chris comes out as bi-sexual and the media has a field day





	Media Frenzy

Watch me

What? Does that feel good?

Were you touching yourself?

Choking kink.

Chris knew that everything was back on track. He was getting back into a good place mentally. That is when all the shit hit the fan so to speak. Media backlash from when he came out as Bi-sexual and admitted that Sebastian and him were dating. Fans supported and showed love about how they always knew Evanstan ship was a thing. The media networks were a different story. Local news networks were tearing him apart for announcing his sexuality. He knew he shouldn’t listen to them but keeps coming back for more. Chris’ anxiety starts the spiral down the rabbit hole to where he feels like he is spinning out of control. Chris starts to pace around his living room.

Sebastian knew he needed to come to Massachusetts as soon as he could. He saw the media frenzy that was happening around Chris announcing his sexuality. Sebastian on the other hand had just gotten the opposite reaction. The media thought he was gay and hiding from the beginning but he needed to be there for Chris. He knew Chris would start to spiral and feel out of control. Sebastian decided against flying and drove the 5 hours to Chris’ home. When he pulled in the driveway, he knew he was going to need to take care of Chris.

Chris heard the knock on his front door. He went to check on who it could be. When he opened the door and seen Sebastian, he felt his heart flutter.

“I thought you were staying in New York,” Chris spoke.

“After seeing the media frenzy, I couldn’t just sit around and watch Chris. I needed to make sure you were alright and be there for my boyfriend,” Sebastian shut the door behind him.

“Thank you for coming baby,” Chris hugged Sebastian tightly.

“What do you need right now sweetheart,” Sebastian asked.

“I need to be in control Bas. Will you let me be in control,” Chris smirked already knowing the answer. Sebastian nodded. Chris wrapped his hand around Seb’s throat and lightly squeezed. Seb whimpered. “I need you to verbally answer Bas.”

“Yes Chris. I’ll let you be in control,” Sebastian stuttered out. Chris squeezed his throat a little tighter and Sebastian moaned softly.

“Good boy Bas,” Chris responded. He moved his hand off his throat. Chris started to strip out of his clothes leaving Sebastian fully clothed still. **“Watch me.”** Sebastian’s eyes glued to the scene in front of him. Chris was naked and letting his hands roam his body. Chris was going to torture Seb a bit first. Chris thumbed over his own nipple and groaned. He felt the sensation shoot straight to his dick and cause it to jerk. Chris slowly trailed his hands over his chest and down his abs. When he reached his happy trail, he scratched his way down teasing which caused Chris to buck his hips. He avoided touching his cock. Chris then trailed his light touches down his thighs and lightly caressed the inner thigh on the way back up. Chris was groaning and softly moaning as he was teasing Seb. Chris couldn’t hold off any longer and needed to relieve some of the pressure. He wrapped his hand around his hard, swollen cock slowly pumping. He jutted his hips forwarded and closer to Sebastian so he can see what he was doing. Chris teased the underside of his head and played with his glans. “Fuck,” Chris cursed. “Bas you look so pretty there watching me. I am imagining its your hand baby.”

Seb was so hard and uncomfortable his in jeans he waited for Chris to close his eyes. Once he did Sebastian undid his jeans and snuck his hand inside and began stroking himself. He bit his lip hard holding back a moan threatening to escape.

Chris caught the change in Sebastian’s breathing and opened his eyes. He watched through half lidded eyes as Sebastian pumped himself in his jeans. Sebastian caught that Chris was starting to open his eyes and moved his hand. “Bas, **were you touching yourself** ,” Chris asked. Sebastian didn’t respond and just stared. “I asked you a question sweetheart. You better answer,” Chris was getting angrier by the second. Sebastian still kept quiet and stayed where he was. Chris grabbed Seb’s throat and squeezed tightly. Sebastian felt the swimming sensation in his head. “I want you to fucking answer me Bas. **WERE YOU TOUCHING YOURSELF?”** Seb nodded hurriedly. Chris lightened his grip and got Seb positioned in front of the couch. “Strip out of your pants and boxer briefs sweetheart,” Chris ordered.

Once Sebastian was naked from the waist down Chris pushed him back onto the couch and grabbed the lube, he had in the end table. He didn’t prep Sebastian as he slicked up his cocked and pushed in. Sebastian arched up against Chris. “Fuck Chris,” Sebastian shouted. Sebastian felt even tighter around Chris’ cock more than normal.

“Fuck Bas. You are gripping me so tight,” Chris mumbled. Chris’ hand went back to Seb’s throat and squeezed tight. Seb felt his orgasm fast approaching as his head began to swim. Seb wanted to shout as he came but couldn’t he painted his stomach and chest. “What? Does that feel good,” Chris asked as he chased his own orgasm.

“Chris, feels so good baby. Fuck,” Seb moaned feeling energy build again as Chris kept a constant pattern on his prostate. “You are going to make me cum again Chris.” Chris took that as a challenge and fucked Sebastian even harder.

“Fuck Bas I can feel you squeezing my cock. I am going to cum,” Chris groaned as he lost his rhythm and shot off his Seb. Triggering Sebastian’s second orgasm as his cock spurted another small pattern of white against his chest.

While coming down Sebastian and Chris were both laying boneless on the couch. Sebastian turned to Chris, “How are you feeling now baby?”

Chris smiled, “Better sweetheart. I am glad I can be with you out in public and show you how much you mean to me. Thank you for taking care of me.”

“I will always make sure you are doing well Chris. I love you and care for you. I want you happy,” Sebastian confessed.

“You love me,” Chris stuttered staring at Sebastian in complete shock. It was the first time that either of them had mentioned the L word in all seriousness.


End file.
